


Growing Pains

by spn_wincest_etc (babybrotherdean)



Series: Prompt Fills [12]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Body Worship, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Massage, Underage Kissing, Weecest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 19:38:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3500405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babybrotherdean/pseuds/spn_wincest_etc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Growing pains are a bitch, distant in Dean’s memory, but he imagines that his brother has it worse, considering just how <i>much</i> he’s been growing. Sam has trouble sleeping most nights, lies awake letting out soft whimpers as he tries to get comfortable.</p><p>One day, Dean decides that he’s had enough of it. Listening to his little brother suffer is far from his idea of a good time, and he figures he can at least <i>try</i> to do something about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Growing Pains

**Author's Note:**

> _Hi! Could I request a body worship fic? It could go either way! And just lots of fluffy and sweet talking during? Even more than just "you're so beautiful" if you know what I mean. Body worship is my number one link_
> 
>  
> 
> This was really cute wow. Yes. Okay. This was fun to write. Anonymous prompt. :D

For the last several months, ever since he turned seventeen, Sam’s been growing at a ridiculous rate, shooting up like a weed. He’s gone from short and a little chubby to roughly Dean’s height and lanky as all hell.

And, as he’s sure to remind Dean on multiple occasions, it _hurts_. 

Growing pains are a bitch, distant in Dean’s memory, but he imagines that his brother has it worse, considering just how _much_ he’s been growing. Sam has trouble sleeping most nights, lies awake letting out soft whimpers as he tries to get comfortable.

One day, Dean decides that he’s had enough of it. Listening to his little brother suffer is far from his idea of a good time, and he figures he can at least _try_ to do something about it.

Their dad’s gone, off chasing some leads a couple towns over, so when Sam crawls into bed for the night, already making soft sounds like he’s trying to stay quiet, Dean goes right in after him.

Sam opens his eyes when the bed shifts, frowns a bit. “Dean? What’s up?” he asks, confusion in his voice. They haven’t shared a bed regularly since they were little, even if sometimes they’ll end up together when nightmares or thunder or necessity drive them there.

"Lie down," Dean replies, settles on his knees on the bed. They’re both dressed down, boxers and t-shirts for sleeping- it’s warm, July in Missouri, and even the shirt feels excessive, Dean thinks- which is probably for the best, considering his plans.

Sam gives him a slightly wary look, but does as he’s told, lying down on top of the sheets, stretched out on his back. “What’re you doin’?”

"Helping." Dean moves forward until he can pick up Sam’s right leg, setting it down in his lap. "It hurts, right? Turning into a beanstalk?"

Sam nods slowly as Dean’s hands smooth down his shin, fingertips skimming his calf. “Yeah,” he admits after a moment. “Why?”

“‘Cause I’m gonna help you, idiot.” Dean rolls his eyes. “Tell me where it hurts, okay?”

With that, he gets going, starts on the calf in his lap and massages gently, working his fingertips into the muscle. Sam seems to tense up at first, but then it’s like the stiffness melts out of him all at once, and Dean feels him starting to relax a little bit.

It becomes a little bit hypnotizing to watch, and Dean finds himself glancing up at his brother’s face. Sam’s eyes are closed again, and he looks calm, lips parted slightly as he breathes. 

Dean swallows hard, tries not to think about how gorgeous his brother looks. He turns his attention back to Sam’s legs instead, reminds himself that he’s trying to help, here. He tries to shove the thoughts down, reminds himself that he’s got lots of time to think back on this later, if he’s really depraved enough to want to.

"S’this helping?" he asks in a murmur, glancing up at Sam again. Sam’s not exactly protesting, but he wants to make sure he’s actually being useful.

Sam just hums an affirmative noise, doesn’t even open his eyes. “S’good,” he agrees, and Dean smile a little bit at how sleepy he sounds. “Can you do the other one?”

"You got it, kiddo," Dean replies, strokes his hands over the leg he’s got once more before shifting, pulling the other into his lap and starting on it. 

It goes on like that for a couple minutes, but then Dean loosens a particularly stubborn knot and Sam _moans_ , and Dean thinks that his heart might stop beating for a moment.

He realizes his hands have gone still when Sam suddenly apologizes- “sorry, I… I’ll just. Sorry,” and starts pulling away, but Dean shakes his head, 

"No, it’s- you’re fine," he murmurs, and before he lets himself think about it too hard, he ducks down to press a kiss to Sam’s knee.

Sam’s breath hitches, and Dean thinks he’s gone too far, he’s ruined this, but as he starts to back off, Sam’s hand shoots out and grabs his wrist.

"It’s okay," he says, a little breathless, and their eyes meet when Dean looks up. "You- you can. Keep going."

Dean watches his brother for a long moment, searching for any signs of hesitation, but all he can see is adoration and a tentative sort of hope. 

He doesn’t say anything, just nods slowly and ducks down again. He starts working his fingers in Sam’s calf again, but it’s not all he’s doing anymore. He starts when Sam’s shorts end, brushes his lips gently over his brother’s skin, works his way downwards with tiny kisses. Sam’s shivering with every few, but he doesn’t pull away, doesn’t seem uncomfortable. He makes a soft sound when Dean kisses the inside of his ankle, and Dean has to smile.

"S’gonna be worth it, y’know," he says, pauses to press a quick kiss to the arch of Sam’s foot. He’s shower-fresh, and squirms a little. Dean knows his brother is a little ticklish, but doesn’t push it right now. "All the growing pains? They’ll be worth it in the end."

He gives Sam’s other leg the same treatment, moves up this time instead of down, slants a glance up at Sam when his lips brush cotton. “I know it sucks right now, but it’s all for a good cause. Makin’ you even more gorgeous than you already were.”

"Dean," Sam murmurs, going pink high in his cheeks. "Shut up, c’mon."

"Nah." Dean’s lips quirk up into a grin, and he pushes Sam’s shirt up a little bit to expose his tummy. He’s testing his boundaries, but when his brother doesn’t protest, he continues. "You’ve always been little-kid-cute, with your damn eyes and the floppy hair." His hands have settled on Sam’s hips, and he rests his cheek on Sam’s tummy for a moment. He sits up a little after a moment, presses a kiss to the spot. 

"S’more than that, though." Dean moves up farther this time, grins at Sam once he’s straddling him. "It’s your dimples." He leans down and kisses each of Sam’s dimples when he smiles, even if it’s an embarrassed one. "And your nose. I always thought it was kinda stupid when people talked about how cute noses were, but I guess I’m just a bit ol’ hypocrite." He presses a kiss to the tip of Sam’s nose next. His brother giggles, and Dean’s heart melts a little bit.

"And it’s always been like that. Seein’ you blush, or smile, or try to keep your hair out of your eyes." Dean moves his attention to one of Sam’s arms, next, takes his hand and starts by kissing each fingertip. "You’ve always been cute. But all this stretching out you’re doing? You’re growing into yourself."

He makes it all the way up to Sam’s shoulder, unbothered by the shirt sleeve in his way, then pauses to give a tiny, playful nip to his brother’s neck. The surprised laugh it elicits is definitely worth it.

Dean moves to Sam’s other hand to repeat the movement. “You’re getting all tall and stuff. Basically a sasquatch.” He hears Sam try not to laugh at that, grins against his skin. “And you aren’t really built for it yet, so you’re a little lanky. Little clumsy.” Sam’s been tripping over himself the last few months, which is equal parts adorable and hilarious. 

"But it won’t last forever." Dean smiles again when he makes it back to Sam’s neck, lets the kiss linger longer this time. "You’ll grow into it, and you’ll fill out, and hell if there ain’t gonna be girls falling over themselves to get with you."

"Don’t want ‘em." Sam’s words are soft, his breath ghosting over Dean’s ear. "Don’t want any girls, Dean."

"No?" Dean shifts enough so he’s just barely hovering over Sam, lips barely an inch apart. When he whispers, he imagines Sam can almost taste the words. "Why not?"

It’s not a surprise when Sam closes the tiny distance between them, but the fireworks are there, lighting up behind Dean’s eyelids when he closes them to appreciate the moment. Sam’s lips taste faintly of mint- kid’s been brushing his teeth, which is good- and they’re soft and warm, just as plush as they look.

They only break apart after a long moment, and Sam’s panting softly. “‘Cause I’ve got you,” he whispers.

Dean figures that’s as good an explanation as any, and he smiles soft, bumps their noses together. “Hope you’re not goin’ all girly on me,” he murmurs, no real intent behind the words.

Sam rolls his eyes all the same. “‘Course not.” He pauses a moment. “My back’s kinda aching, too, if you’re still up for helping.”

So Dean agrees, and Sam rolls over, and it feels like everything’s fallen into place all by itself.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! :D Hit me up at allywriteswords.tumblr.com for requests!


End file.
